A New Journey
by WhyspertheDragoness
Summary: The clans are overcome with a sickness caused by overpopulation. How do they deal with it? Make a new Clan! SYOK open, rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Warriors series.**

**Also, there are no spoilers! I wrote this in the setting of every cat we know is gone, with a whole new generation taking over (no Dovewing, no Ivypool, no Jayfeather, Lionblaze, etc.) Please don't be discouraged from reading because you think there is a spoiler.  
**

**Thanks, and happy reading.  
**

-Prologue-

Spottedleaf gazed down at the clans from her starry perch, brow furrowed as she contemplated the new illness that had swept through the cats. Her ears flicked as she heard another cat join her in her musings, her leader and friend, Bluestar.

"So, Spottedleaf? Any luck determining the cause of this sickness in this time of such happiness?" Bluestar murmured, trying not to arouse worry in the other Starclan cats, particularly Firestar, Bramblestar, and Lionstar.

Spottedleaf looked up slowly, eyes wide. "Yes, Bluestar. I have. I do believe the illness is because of the newfound peace and happiness, and the influx of new cats. So many new cats through the generations is _crowding _the clan."

Bluestar frowned, her tail twitching worriedly. "So, because there are too many cats, a sickness is spreading?"

Spottedleaf nodded. "Yes. I believe the only way we can fix this is to send cats from all clans to form a _new _clan."

Bluestar's eyes widened, and her tail flicked in greeting as Yellowfang joined them. "We must send a vision to the clan's medicine cats, and the cats we deem worthy to form the new clan. But what shall it be called?"

Yellowfang, having heard the whole thing, decided to help. "We should allow the new clan to choose their own name, and we should give them our blessing regardless of the name."

And so they agreed. And they sent their message, allowing the cats to create a new clan.

**Welcome to The Quest of the New Clan, a Warriors semi-au fanfic, that takes place long after the book series. This is an SYOC (or SYOK as I like to call it) and if you'd like to submit a cat, you can review or pm. Also, this is first come first serve, so if I like your cat, but I don't need anymore Windclan warriors or whatever, I will rearrange your info a little. Sorry, just how it works. Anyway, here's the form, copy-n-paste it and fill it out, again review or pm, either is fine. **

**Name: **

**Rank: (apprentice, warrior, etc. Not leader or deputy, they wouldn't leave the origin clan, and I get to choose the new leader/deputy)**

**Gender:**

**Colour: (eyes, fur, markings, etc.)**

**Origin Clan: (Thunder, River, etc.)**

**Family: (mother, father, siblings if any. If apprentice, include mentor)**

**Bio: (How their life goes, any tragedies, life changing decisions [besides joining the new clan], etc.)**

**Thanks and have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there! Just wanted to make a short list of the cats I have so far. Still want more, please pm or review your character using the form on the Intro chapter.**

**From Thunderclan:**

**Oakpaw, male apprentice, grey tabby with black stripes. (hollowflight, guest)**

**Silverleaf, female senior warrior, light silver tabby with emerald green eyes. (Silverwind1313)**

**Stormfoot, male warrior, light grey with amber eyes. (Rainstripe300)**

**Eaglefeather, female warrior, brown she-cat with white muzzle and forepaws, and amber eyes. (Rebel Islander)**

**And that is all from Thunderclan! No more needed, thanks!**

**From Riverclan:**

**Hollowflight, female warrior, brown with a cream belly. (hollowflight, guest)**

**Silvermist, female warrior, silver spotted tabby with bright blue eyes and a stark pink nose. (Read Forever, guest)**

**Lilyclaw, female warrior, cream fur and brown eyes. (warriorsfan00)**

**Mistwillow, female medicine cat (becomes med. cat shortly before the story, and is the first of two med. cat apprentices), white fur with light grey dapples on hindquarters. (hidden-behind-the-stars)**

**Only four allowed from each clan, so we're full here too! Thanks again, but if you still want to submit, look at Windclan or Shadowclan.**

**From Windclan:**

**Kestrelwind, male warrior, green eyed silver tabby. (hidden-behind-the-stars)**

**Rainstripe, female warrior, blue/grey tabby with black stripes and white underbelly, blue eyes. (Rainstripe300)**

**From Shadowclan:**

**Stormpaw, male apprentice, grey with one white paw and yellow eyes. (Ryah Ignis)**

**Eclipseheart, male warrior, glossy black fur and gold eyes.**

* * *

**Okay, I need more kitties, and apprentices! Please submit a character if you read this at all! I hope to have at least ten or fifteen cats soon and I will start writing the POV chapters. We need two for Windclan and two for Shadowclan and then we are GOOD TO GO, pleeeease review or PM me for a submission. I will happily take your cat.**

**Thanks again  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I am trying valiantly to find the cats I think would still be alive in the clans, and it's surprisingly hard. If anyone has any objections to this chapter or some insights that I missed, please let me know. I might post a clan sheet soon, if I can figure out exaclty who I will have and the names and such. If any names sound stupid, I apologize, but I am trying my best. Thanks!**

* * *

Lilyscar padded through the Thunderclan camp towards the fresh-kill pile, eyes sparkling despite her age. She picked up a plump mouse and returned to the elders den where her sister, Seedwhisker, was waiting for her.

"The prey is running well, I hope, Lilyscar?" Seedwhisker asked, her now-blind eyes gazing in Lilyscar's general direction as she waited for a reply.

Lilyscar set the mouse down, sighing softly. "Yes, but the clan is consuming it as fast as they catch it. Cherrywind's grandkits are growing swiftly, nearly apprentices, and they, among the other kits, eat at least two mice a day."

Seedwhisker simply shook her head, sniffing out the mouse and bending to share it with her sister.

Elsewhere in the camp, Paleshadow, the deputy of the clan, was meeting with the medicine cat to check on the progress of the sick cats.

"Cloudfall, are any of them improving at all?" His silver eyes trailed across to the five cats, all huddled together in a heap. He sighed softly, his grizzled cream fur prickling at the sight of the mangy cats.

Cloudfall nodded, angling his head towards a young warrior near the back. "Stormfoot is making remarkable progress. His fur is growing back quickly, and he is becoming restless once more. Despite the increasing frustration he's causing me, he's also becoming a beacon of hope. Perhaps we can pull through this."

Paleshadow nodded and smiled, backing out of the den. "Thanks Cloudfall. I'll let the others know."

Cloudfall paused, not turning. "Before you do that, Paleshadow... I need to speak with Fallenstar. Would you tell him I'm on my way?"

Paleshadow nodded again. "I will certainly let him know. Thanks again." He turned and trotted towards the leader's den.

The young medicine cat turned to watch Paleshadow, then looked back as his apprentice, Yarrowpaw, padded out of the storage cave. "Do we need to gather herbs again, Yarrowpaw?"

Yarrowpaw grimaced. "Ah... Yes. The illness is using all of our resources before any regrows, though. I couldn't find any new catmint when I went out last. Plus, with all the physical injuries that have occurred, we've used all our cobwebs. Thank Starclan that spiders and dust make more fast."

Cloudfall laughed dryly. "Keep watch. Don't let Stormfoot leave yet. I'll be back soon."

He padded out, fur bristling in irritation. "Starclan help us... Please."

* * *

Fallenstar sat patiently in his den, looking up slightly as Cloudfall entered.

"Cloudfall... What is it you needed to speak with me about?"

Cloudfall looked sadly at his aging leader, knowing from the grey on his tabby muzzle that the leader was about to lose another life. Soon, he'd be on his last. "Fallenstar, I have been sent a vision from Starclan. Spottedleaf herself came to me in my dreams."

Fallenstar frowned slightly. "What did she tell you?"

"She told me of the cause of the sickness... It's not what we thought. The blackcough is the cause of the growing number of cats in the clan. The prosperity of the clan is causing our downfall, and will eventually overtake and kill us til our numbers have returned to normal."

Fallenstar's eyes widened as he observed Cloudfall. "So what shall we do?"

Cloudfall paused, considering it. "The clan meeting is tonight. That is why they came to us, the medicine cats. We have to decide on the island."

Fallenstar nodded. "I will see it done. Thank you, Cloudfall."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Riverclan camp...

Windwhisker, a white and grey queen, waddled heavily around the nursery, sighing in boredom.

Fallowstream, a queen newly brought in to the nursery, looked up at her in irritation. "Will you ever stop doing that? I know you want to leave, but with your kits so close... You can't go anywhere."

Windwhisker slumped to the mossy floor, pouting. "Fine... I just wish someone would let me do something. Have you seen-"

She stopped as another she-cat padded into the den. "Oh, hi Mistwillow."

Mistwillow, a white she-cat with pale grey dapples on her hind legs, padded into the den. "Windwhisker, Frostnose sent me to watch over you until the kits come. I will be in charge of the kitting this time, instead of him."

Windwhisker wrinkled his nose. "Did he remind you that the last kitting was... unusual?"

Mistwillow nodded, her ice blue eyes unreadable. "He did. Not that it's hard to tell, your little kit is quite abnormal."

Windwhisker growled deeply, glaring at her. "Do not speak that way about my kit. Jetpaw is a perfect little she-cat."

Mistwillow did not reply, settling into a corner of the den. "Wake me when the kits come, please, Fallowstream." She rested her head on her paws, eyes sinking shut.

Back in the medicine cat's den, Frostnose paced, then darted out into the main camp. "Silvermist, is Reedstar back yet?"

Silvermist, the most experienced warrior second only to the deputy, Bramblelight, nodded slightly. "Yes, but he is not happy. The Twolegs have been overfishing again, and we can hardly get food."

Frostnose snarled in irritation, running through the camp to the leader's den. "Reedstar! I have seen the answer to the sickness."

Reedstar turned to the aggravated medicine cat, eyes narrow. "Speak quickly, for I grow weary of the problems of this mouse-brained clan."

Frostnose paused, composing himself before speaking. "Reedstar, Willowshine came to me in a dream. She told me that the cause of the sickness is... Well, it's all the new cats. We have too many cats and not enough prey. She said we couldn't keep the sickness away because the strength of our numbers weakens our individuals."

The leader frowned, pupils slits as he thought. "So what do you propose we do, Frostnose?"

The aging medicine cat shook his head. "Willowshine said it would be revealed at the island, tonight."

Reedstar nodded. "Prepare your new apprentice, Mudpaw, to care for the ill tonight. The youngling needs more experience, and if you believe he understands how to care for the victims of blackcough, then he stays in camp. You and Mistwillow will come with me."

Frostnose frowned. "But Reedstar, I've tasked Mistwillow with caring for Windwhisker when her kits come."

Reedstar sighed. "Then stay here to care for the queen. Mistwillow deserves to go to the meeting, she hasn't been to one in moons."

Frostnose mentally scoffed at Reedstar's dictation of how the medicine cat should deal with his own apprentices, but did not protest. "Yes, Reedstar." He padded away, grumbling slightly as he reached the nursery. "Why do I always get stuck with that mouse-brained Windwhisker?"

* * *

Across the lake, in Windclan...

A rabbit, eyes wide with fright, darted across the plains, scuffling down a hole before the pursuer caught it. The black cat streaking after it yowled in frustration, clawing at the entrance. His mentor laid his tail across the young cat's shoulder when he caught up, calming the frustrated young one.

"Crowpaw, you musn't beat yourself up. You will never succeed if you simply give up like this."

Crowpaw rounded on his mentor, amber eyes tearing up. "Amberwind, I haven't caught anything for days. I will never live up to Breezepelt's name if I can't even catch a lousy rabbit!"

Amberwind sighed, drawing the young one near. "I know it's hard. But the rabbits are scarce, and I'm sure your grandfather will understand."

Crowpaw sniffled, clawing the earth. "I will never erase the guilt brought on by Crowfeather to our family. Breezepelt tried so, so hard before he died. But his life was stolen too. He hadn't even gotten the honor of becoming an elder when he died, even though he should've been retired moons before I was born."

Amberwind licked his head, calming the frantic young one. "Crowpaw, your family is a noble one. Crowfeather did fall in love with the wrong cat, yes. But he redeemed himself by mating with Nightcloud and bringing Breezepelt to the clan. Breezepelt was only trying to get his father's attention. That was his only goal in life. The rest of the clan hardly remembers Crowfeather by now, and you should forget about it before it causes you too many more problems."

Crowpaw stepped back, looking up at him. "Thank you, Amberwind. You are the best mentor in the clan." He smiled, sniffling again. "Let's go try again."

Amberwind nodded, smiling as Crowpaw sniffed out another rabbit. Soon enough, they had a rabbit to bring back to the clan. Amberwind's words had hit a chord in the apprentice, and Crowpaw was now proud to be who he was.

As they walked back into the clan, the warriors in the hollow cheered. "Fresh-kill, finally! We must send out more hunting patrols..."

Crowpaw was elated, and glowed with pride. He took the prey to the fast-dwindling fresh-kill pile, and padded into the medicine cat's den.

"Skyclaw, how is Jadepaw?" He asked, coming hesitantly into the den. "Is she getting any better?"

Skyclaw, the newest medicine cat, turned to him grimly. "Your littermate should be well soon, I think. It's the others I worry about. The ones with pre-existing injuries, or the elderly. They, too, have caught the disease."

Crowpaw grimaced. "Do you need anyone to gather more herbs? I know that it's been hard for you since Swiftfoot retired to the elder's den..."

Skyclaw shook his narrow head, the dark points on his face concealing his blue eyes. "No, Crowpaw. There are no herbs to be found, unfortunately. What is in our stock is all that's left. Although, soon I know we'll have our solution. We must... Starclan told me so."

* * *

In the dusky woods of Shadowclan...

The experienced medicine cat could do nothing, simply watch, as his leader slowly lost a life to the debilitating disease known to all clans as blackcough. The old leader's fur had fallen out, mangy and in clumps. His eyes were foggy, and he coughed hoarsely. The disease was unfamiliar to the medicine cat, and so she could do nothing. She simply had to sit back and wait.

When the leader came to, the medicine cat rushed to still his thrashing body. "Be still, Volestar. You are not well. Losing a life doesn't always mean you're immediately healed."

Volestar hissed softly, shaking his head. "How long was I..."

"Only a few hours. If you recover soon, you may still be able to go to the gathering tonight."

Volestar shook his head again. "I cannot. Tell Gorsewhisker to go in my place."

"The deputy must keep the panic under control... He cannot leave."

"Tell him to put Rockpelt in charge. Eclipseheart's sister is more than capable of keeping everyone calm." Volestar chuckled. "After all, she's the only one who can put her brother's pacifist mindset to work."

Volestar sighed softly. "Do we have any poppy seeds to spare, Flowerspin?"

She hesitated, then nodded. "Yes, Volestar. Is the pain that bad?"

He nodded tiredly. "Please, just let me go to sleep..."

Flowerspin paused. "Sir, you should try to make the gathering anyway. I received a vision, and you will want to know what needs to happen for the clans recovery."

Volestar rolled over to look at her. "Why? What needs to be done?"

Flowerspin looked up reluctantly. "Volestar... Runningnose told me that, to save the clans, Starclan must choose a select group of cats to leave our clan to get our numbers down... They must form a new clan."

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading, pleeeeeease let me know if I messed up anybody's characters that I included in the little preview chapter here. Reviews of any kind are appreciated, but I still need about six cats to get to a comfortable clan size. I think I've figured out a leader, and I've got a deputy in line too... But I may put up some polls to change that, if someone wants me too!**

**Thanks again :)**

**Passing Song (AKA Whysper the Dragoness)**


End file.
